geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Convention Centers and Hotels with Accessibility Policies
The following convention centers and hotels have accessibility policies Convention Centers with Accessibility Policies A * Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre in Aberdeen, Scotland * Anchorage Convention Centers in Anchorage, Alaska, USA * Annenberg Presidential Conference Center in College Station, Texas, USA B * Baltimore Convention Center in Baltimore, Maryland, USA * Blue Mountain Resort in Blue Mountains, Ontario, Canada C * Cape Town International Convention Centre in Cape Town, South Africa * Central Wisconsin Convention + Expo Center in Rothschild, Wisconsin, USA * CenturyLink Center in Omaha, Nebraska, USA * Charlotte Convention Center in Charlotte, North Carolina, USA * COBO Center in Detroit, Michigan, USA * Connecticut Convention Center in Hartford, Connecticut, USA * The Convention Centre Dublin in Dublin, Ireland * Cox Convention Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA D * Denny Sanford Premier Center Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA * Donald. E Stephens Convention Center in Rosemont, Illinois, USA E * Enid Event Center in Enid, Oklahoma, USA * Edith Macy Conference Center in Briarcliff Manor, New York, USA * ExCel Exhibition Centre in London, England F * Folly Farms Conference Centre in Bristol, England G * The Global Center in Cleveland, Ohio, USA * Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta, Georgia, USA H * Hamilton Convention Centre in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada * Hampton Inn Philadelphia City Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. * Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center in San Antonio, Texas, USA I * Indiana Convention Center in Indianapolis, Indiana, USA * International Convention Centre (ICC) in Birmingham, England * Irving Convention Center in Irving, Texas, USA. K * Kansas City Convention Center in Kansas City, Missouri, USA * Kentucky International Convention Center in Louisville, Kentucky , USA L * Lexington Center in Lexington, Kentucky, USA * London Convention Centre in London, Ontario, Canada * Los Angeles Convention Center in Los Angeles, California, USA M * MassMutual Center in Springfield, Massachusetts, USA * Miami Beach Convention Center in Miami Beach, Florida, USA * McCormick Place in Chicago, Illinois, USA * Melbourne Convention and Exhibition Centre in Melbourne, Australia * Minneapolis Convention Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA * Moscone Center in San Francisco, California, USA * Metro Toronto Convention Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. N * Nottawasaga Inn Resort & Conference Centre in Alliston, Ontario, Canada O * Orange Country Convention Center in Orlando, Florida, USA * Oregon Convention Center in Portland, Oregon, USA P * Perth Convention and Exhibition Centre in Perth, Australia * Phoenix Convention Center in Phoenix, Arizona, USA R * Raleigh Convention Center in Raleigh, North Carolina, USA * Rhode Island Convention Center in Providence, Rhode Island, USA S * San Diego Convention Center in San Diego, California, USA * Scotiabank Convention Centre in Niagara Falls, Canada * Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre in Glasgow, Scotland * Shaw Conference Centre in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada * St. Charles Convention Center in St. Charles, Missouri, USA U * Utah Valley Convention Center in Provo, Utah, USA V * Vancouver Convention Centre in Vancouver, Canada Hotels with Accessibility Policies * Cartier Place Suite Hotel in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada * DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel Chicago O'Hare Airport in Rosemont, Illinois * Four Seasons all locations * Oakley Court in Windsor, Berkshire, UK * Royal Caribbean Cruises Why? The 2016 Out of Excuses Writing Workshop and Retreat takes place on a cruise * Sheraton Centre Toronto Hotel in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Category:Accessibility